The Collector (Richie Rich cartoon)
The Collector is a Zillion Dollar Adventures segment from the third season of the Richie Rich cartoon series. It first aired 25 September 1982 during the debut installment of The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show. The segment was rebroadcast as part of the seventh episode of The Monchhichis/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show 22 October 1983. Summary Richie and Gloria are about to eat breakfast at the Rich mansion, just before his baseball practice. One of Richie's friends named Manuel calls him by videophone, saying he cannot come to practice as his father, a pro baseball player named "Fastball Fernandez", is nowhere to be found. Richie then turns on the news, and a news anchor says that Fastball Fernandez is believed to have been kidnapped with no trace in a string of kidnappings of prominent people. The newscast is interrupted as the newsman is then abducted right on the air! Richie and Gloria prepare to hunt the villain. They fall out of the helicopter, and are about to land in water, but a giant hawk captures Gloria, and brings her to a castle where the villain is hiding. Richie falls in the water, but thanks to propellers attached to the soles of his shoes, he flies to the castle. Meanwhile, Gloria has been reduced to six inches tall and held in a drinking glass by a villain who identifies himself as The Collector. Richie arrives at the castle, but the Collector catches him sneaking around and decides to shrink Richie to add to his "collection". Richie is placed under an upside-down glass on a shelf. Fortunately, an opera singer is one of the victims, and she shatters the glasses with her voice. One of the victims gains access to the shrinking device, and reduced the Collector and captured him in a glass cover. After the rescue, Manuel comes to Professor Keenbean's lab with a special device in his hand designed to restore Richie and The Collector's victims to normal size. Everyone is successfully returned to normal size, except for Richard Rich, Sr., and Regina Rich has some fun by holding her husband in the palm of her hand. Trivia * This story is loosely based on the comic book story of the same name, published in Richie Rich Fortunes #61, released in late 1981. There was an earlier story of the same title republished around Spring 1982 in a Richie Rich digest, but centered on a tax collector. * Manuel, one of Richie's teammates, would appear again in the Gems segment, "Ball Room", aired the week after this episode aired during the third season. * The Collector would appear in two more episodes in Season 4: "Rich for a Day" and "Irona Story", both without a shrinking plot. * Shrinking plots were also used in the Zillion Dollar Adventures segments "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Bug?" and "The Day the Estate Stood Still" in Seasons 1 and 2 respectively, and the Treasure Chest segment "Rich Mice" in Season 2. * This is one of two repeat episodes in the fourth season that was paired with a previously aired Little Rascals segment (in this case, "Class Act"). The other previously aired Richie Rich segment that was paired with a repeat of The Little Rascals was "The Maltese Monkey", which was paired with the Rascals segment, "Cap'n Spanky's Showboat", on 26 November 1983. Voice Cast * William Callaway as Professor Keenbean * Nancy Cartwright as Gloria Glad * Joan Gerber as Regina Rich * Stanley Jones as Richard Rich, Sr. * Sparky Marcus as Richie Rich * Robert Ridgely as The Collector * Frank Welker as Dollar the Dog Category:Richie Rich Category:Richie Rich episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:Richie Rich Zillion Dollar Adventures segments Category:The Funtastic Index